


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Kissing, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Wilford and Dark some adorable, fluffy fun one cold, snowy winter night.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's finally December, meaning it's officially Christmas season! So why not start with something adorable as all Hell?

Soft music filled Dark’s room, the demon himself humming along and tapping a finger against his knee from where he sat in a comfortable arm chair, smiling and watching as Wil fiddled with the old record player, swaying his hips in time with the music and wearing his goofy, too-large top hat. When he spun around, there was a bright smile on his face, and Dark stood as well, ceasing his humming in favor of listening to Wil as his voice pierced the air.

“I really can’t stay.” He grinned cheekily as he sang, Dark chuckling lightly before stepping closer and fulfilling his line.

“But baby, it’s cold outside.” He reached up a hand to cup Wil’s cheek, but the other spun away, arms spread.

“I’ve got to go away!”

“But baby, it’s cold outside!” Dark chased after him, catching his wrist and pulling him closer till their chests were touching, this time _him_ being the one with the cheeky smile.

Wil blushed furiously but continued to smile brightly. “This evening has been…”

Dark placed a hand on his waist. “Been hoping that you’d drop in.”

“…so very nice.” Wil cupped his cheek, smile growing soft and placing his other hand on Dark’s shoulder.

“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” Dark covered the hand on his cheek with his own, pulling it away slowly and lacing their fingers together.

Wil’s blush deepened as Dark began to lead them in a slow dance, the demon’s face darkening slightly as well. “My mother will start to worry.”

Dark pressed their foreheads together. “Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”

“My father will be pacing the floor.”

Dark’s hand left his waist briefly to wave towards the old stone fireplace built into the wall, setting it ablaze and lighting the room in a soft glow. “Listen to the fireplace roar.”

“So really I’d better scurry.” Wil made to move away, removing his hand from Dark’s shoulder but Dark caught it before he could go far, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“Beautiful, please don’t hurry.” He replaced their hands, continuing to sway to the music.

Wil offered him a shy smile, shrugging slightly. “But maybe just a half a drink more.”

Dark grinned. “Put some records on while I pour.” Finally, he let go of Wil, waving his hand again and suddenly he was holding two martinis – Wil’s favorite.

“The neighbors might think –” Wil graciously accepted one of the drinks, taking a sip while Dark sang his line.

“But baby it’s bad out there.”

Wil raised an eyebrow, a slight laugh in his voice. “Say, what’s in this drink?”

“No cabs to be had out there.”

“I wish I knew how…”

Dark stepped closer, wrapping his free arm around Wil’s waist and tugging him closer till their chest were touching, pinning him against his body. “Your eyes are like starlight now.”

Wil almost forgot to sing, so busy staring into Dark’s eyes and transfixed by his easy smile. “…to break this spell.”

Dark made his drink disappear and proceeded to pluck Wil’s hat from his head and toss it over his shoulder, a definite laugh to his voice. “I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.”

Wil scoffed, shoving Dark away and dancing backwards, taking another sip of his martini. “I ought to say ‘no, no, no sir!’”

Dark followed his every move, grinning slyly. “Mind if I move in closer?” He laced his fingers with Wil’s once more.

Wil shuddered, blushing brightly and tilting his head to the side as Dark pressed a kiss to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. “At least I’m gonna say that I tried.”

Dark pulled back, lips curled in an exaggerated pout. “What’s the sense in hurtin’ my pride?”

Wil made a show of looking over his shoulder and out the window. At some point since they’d started singing, it had actually begun to snow outside, creating a beautiful picture. “I really can’t stay.”

Dark gently grabbed his face, turning it back to him. “Oh baby, don’t hold out.”

They both grinned, pressing their foreheads together again as they sang in unison. “But baby, it’s cold outside!”

Wil let out a delighted laugh as the instrumentals kicked up and Dark spun him around in a twirl, dropping his drink in surprise but it vanished before it could hit the floor. He ended up pressed flush against the other, both their cheeks burning bright as they resumed their slow dance, gazing fondly at each other. Well, that is until Wil’s face was splitting in a shit-eating grin and suddenly Dark – who had been leading the dance, mind you – was being dipped, bending over Wil’s arm and letting out a surprised and slightly indignant shriek as he was bent backwards, eyes blown wide. When he recovered enough of his senses, breathing far too hard, he realized Wil’s face was right against his own, their noses practically touching, the other still wearing his wide grin. Wil managed to wait half a second before he was pressing his lips to Dark’s, stealing the breath from his body before he was guiding him back upright and spinning away, continuing with the song.

“I really most go!” His eyes twinkled as Dark stood where he left him, dazed and blushing like mad.

Finally, Dark remembered himself, shaking his head and stumbling after Wil with one arm outstretched. “But baby, it’s cold outside!”

Wil turned to face him, wagging one finger at him and continuing to dance just out of his reach. “The answer is no!”

“But baby, it’s cold outside!”

“Your welcome has been…”

At last Dark caught up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to him. “How lucky that you dropped in.”

Wil sighed, snuggling into him. “…so nice and warm.”

Dark wrapped his arms around the other, keeping him as close as he could. “Look out the window at this dawn.”

“My sister will be suspicious.” His line was mumbled into Dark’s shoulder.

Dark lifted his chin, guiding him gently to face him. “Gosh, your lips look delicious.”

Wil’s face promptly matched his hair as Dark gazed at him, staring like he wanted to devour him. “My brother will be there at the door.”

Dark scoffed, waving one arm in vague gesture. “Waves upon a tropical shore.”

“My maiden aunt’s mind is vici –” Wil was cut off by Dark pressing their lips together, stealing a kiss before singing his line.

“Gosh, your lips are _delicious_.” He grinned slyly at the flustered mess Wil had become.

“…But maybe just a cigarette more.”

Dark hummed, eyes shifting to stare out the window. “Never seen such a blizzard before.”

Wil made to pull away, and suddenly Dark’s arms were back around him, keeping him there. He pouted. “I’ve got to get home.”

“But baby, you’d _freeze_ out there.”

Wil tugged at his suit jacket, his own grin coming back. “Say, lend me a coat!”

Dark shook his head. “It’s up to your knees out there!”

Wil’s grin became a soft, fond smile, reaching up to stroke Dark’s cheek. “You’ve really been grand.”

Dark covered his hand with his own, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. “I thrill when you touch my hand.”

Wil gave an exaggerated frown. “But don’t you see?”

Dark opened his eyes, and Wil made a slight choking noise at the sheer amount of _love_ and _adoration_ he saw in them. “How can you do this thing to me?”

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow.”

Dark cupped his face, leaning in close. “Think of my lifelong sorrow!”

Wil smiled. “At least there will be plenty implied!”

Dark chuckled, tapping his nose. “If you got pneumonia and died!”

Wil tried one last time to get away, though it was extremely half-hearted. “I really can’t stay!”

Dark scoffed, throwing one hand over his shoulder. “Get over that old out!”

Dark spun him around in other twirl as they sang in unison once more. “Baby, it’s cold…” They kept spinning until the very last note, which they ended on holding each other’s hands, facing each other and their spare arms splayed out behind them, their bodies displayed like mirroring stars.

“Baby, it’s cold outside!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's so cute. I love it. Anyway, keep on the look out for a funny story involving Google tomorrow!


End file.
